narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kokyō Chin
Kokyō Chin (陳 孤鏡, Chin Kokyō) is the King of Eastern Aeon, the Emperor of Aeon and an S-rank Criminal. He was the Third Prince of Eastern Aeon before he inherited his father throne. Appearance Kokyō has an adequate height as a young adult teenager with fairly skinny body and tanned skin. He is notable for his messy black hair and a pair of devilish red eyes inherited from his lineage, which are considered as a curse of all time by the whole ninja world. Since his birth, he has a strange looking birthmark with the shape of diamond, located under his left eye. It is barely visible, however, whenever he activates his Kekkei Genkai, the birthmark under his left eye becomes darker and both of his sclera and hair will turn from white and black to dark red. His normal attire consists of a customized jacket, black shirt within it and a black trouser. Whenever he is going to battle, he will wear his Royal Battle Gear Set in dark red color. His casual clothing is simple and plain; a white t-shirt and a black pants. He is always seen holding a special Rubik's cube, a dangerous custom-made portable weapon. Personality Kokyō has complex personality and he always tries to cover and avoid it being revealed and understood by others. He is always seen with calm, cold and arrogant facial expression but once he is away from the public, he becomes a talkative, warm and caring person. Being one of the Royal Family, he displays a very high control on his emotion, capable of shutting off his emotion completely when it is necessary. On top of this, as the master of emotion, he is also shown having an ability of reading the mind of people by judging their facial emotions. Besides that, he is also a prideful young man. He despises others who show greater skills than him in any aspects, secretly. He will always attempt to achieve better results than others, though he will never try to cheat or harm others to reach his target. As the strongest shinobi in Aeon, he is not only excel purely in term of fighting but also has high intelligence. One of the gifted skills of his is the capability of staying calm and think clearly and carefully during a heating battle. By looking externally, he may look like a strong man but deeply inside his heart, he is actually feeling very tired and pressured. Whenever he couldn't suppress the pressure, he will express his feelings to his trustworthy friends and family members. As a rich individual, it is rare that he or she has no friend but he is an exception. He is a taciturn since he was a kid. Unlike his siblings, as a handsome and rich Prince, he rarely met any new friends during childhood due to his timid nature. People who failed to grasp his thought, misunderstood him as an arrogant person and began to spread bad rumors about him. Eventually, he had less friends compared to his other siblings which eventually caused him to have less supporters and the main reason of the war in Rōran. He is a considerate and pacifist young man. He despises fighting unless he deems the battle is worth to be taken and hates killing very much. That being said, after witnessing the cruel nature of human in Aeon War II and became the King of Eastern Aeon, he develops a second personality. The split personality makes him adopts the "eye for an eye" philosophy. He will punish the people he deems faulty without mercy. The second him has a dream, he wishes to attain eternal peace; by conquering the whole world with the lowest scale of bloodshed and create an dystopia as he knows there is no such thing as peace without oppressing and suppressing the pitiful mortals. Background Kokyō was born into the mightiest noble family, Chin Clan, the clan which has rule over Eastern Rōran for a millennium since its founding. His father was the second last King of Eastern Rōran, and he himself was the sixth children or seventh if Ameya is counted, an adoptive children of the king. Unlike most of his siblings, instead of fighting for the throne, he preferred to live peacefully. His good nature within his young self made him one of the most favorable children for his father along with Guohui and Ameya. Although ninja ranks are practically useless for them due to their nobility, they still need to enter academy and study in order to fulfill the requirement of holding certain jobs. In his academy life, he had never lost a battle even though he was studying in the best of the best academy, Royal Academy in the entire country. Not even the strongest combat mentors could post any threat to him. His natural talents amazed everyone, however, creating jealousy among his siblings as well. Over the years, he made a total of six friends, including his sister, that he considered as his best comrades and they ultimately joined force as the strongest team in Rōran known as Royal Prodigies. Although his teammates were extremely strong, none of them could defeat him in combat except the captain, Eiden. After finished his Tertiary Education at the age of seventeen with flying colors, his father named him as the successor of his throne. Despite his talents, he failed to secure the throne due to lack of major supports from most of his siblings and villagers due to his young age compared to his other siblings. Although he has no intention of becoming the King, however, he didn't wish to hand the title to his sadistic brothers as he knew the empire will be destroyed within their hands. The unsuccessful negotiation caused a war to erupt that not only affected the Eastern Rōran but the whole country. The whole country was invaded by the enemy and his siblings within a short time. Seeing the villagers being tortured to death gave birth to a new Kokyō. He became desperate of attaining peace and didn't bother of killing in order to achieve his goal. To reclaim his country from the outsiders, he affiliated with Jūnigatsu and called up his teammates for a counter attack. Just within a day, he overpowered the opponent forces and reclaimed the throne from his siblings. As he officially became the Eastern Rōran King, he imprisoned all his rebelled siblings and tortured the outsiders with the same ways they did to the local men and women. The victory came with a high price, as his kingdom was utterly destroyed and he was blacklisted as an S-Rank Criminal, due to the reason that he joined Jūnigatsu and murdered some leaders of other countries. As a blacklisted King, Rōran itself is automatically blacklisted as a Criminal Territory. To prevent his homeland being targeted by others, he built an invisible wall around it and began to plot how to conquer the world to achieve eternal peace by creating dystopia. His project started with conquering all the states of Rōran. Within a year, he eliminated the Northern, Western, Southern King and Central Queen of Rōran and became the First Emperor of Rōran who ruled the whole country. Abilites Gokukon Editing... Kenjutsu Kokyō is well known for the possession of Regalia Weapon, Kanshou Bakuya, a pair of swords that forged by a swordsmith couple who lived at Rōran according to the historical text. Kokyō is the first master of this weapon, being able to kill hundreds of enemies within a second by unleashing his Hell Release along with his arts of Kenjutsu. Quotes * "Suppress them. Oppress them. That is how I attain peace." * "Any last words?" Stats Trivia *"Kokyō" means alone and mirror and "Chin" is a common surname of Chinese. *According to the Yuri Databook: **Kokyō wishes to create eternal peace. **Kokyō's favorite hobby is star watching. **Kokyō's favorite dish is yam flavored ice-cream. Category:Chin Clan Category:Aeon People Category:Jūnigatsu Category:Gatsu Category:Criminal Category:S-Rank Criminal Category:Royal Prodigies